Dangerous Interview
by blackbombay
Summary: Did you ever wonder what is it like for you to meet your favorite stars? Well, we did! And we get to meet them and do an interview with them. Now your wondering what is interesting about this, well... our favorite stars is THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY! Now let us tell you how we survive and get to do an interview with them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This fanfic is made by both me and .charlotte. We hope you like it!

* * *

It's the holidays and a friend living in the United States invited me to come. I get off the plane and go get my suitcase. In the hall, I see my name on a sign. She is held by a young woman with smooth black hair. She must be May. I wave to her and approach her. This is the first time we see each other in real life so it's pretty weird. I go to the parking lot and we go to her house. Once installed, she suggests that we go for a walk in the corner. We discuss the tastes of each other but especially the manga that brought us to talk to each other, One Piece. We both enjoy the Charlotte family and their eccentric characters.

She prefers Cracker because she think he is cool and amazing and he have a very nice character desagine. " I think, I would act the most like him if I were ever born in One piece and if I have a cool devil fruit. " she said

I prefer Perospero because I find him funny and sadistic. He talks a lot and often to make fun of people, but he stays nice with the kids. Anyway, in all the mangas I love, my favorite is always the deranged sadist. I'm pretty sad that he joined the club arm less.

We pass in front of a confectionery. I look at her, eyes sparkling with joy. I love sugar! A wide range of candies spread before our eyes and we do not know which ones to take. Apart from us, the shop is empty. I look at the clock, it is 12:36. Everyone must have gone home to eat.

The manager, after greeting us, remained at the cash register. She looks at us, looking pensive. Meanwhile, we choose a little bit of everything. We will have the opportunity to come back so it is useless to take tons of a sudden.

"Hey! A candy cane. "

I turn to May with a big smile and pulling out the tongue. I'm 18 years old, I'm still pretty kid in this kind of situation.

"Candy Wall! "

" Oh-h-h my god! That is hilarious! Hahaha! We got to get that candy cane, now! "

I put the cane in my already filled candy bag. I think we'll stop there. May, she's done too, so we're going to the cashier. She examined us from the corner of her eye. Now she has a knowing smile and a gleam in her eyes. We are too busy talking to realize it.

"Young womens. "

We focus on it.

"I just finished creating a new confectionery and I would like an opinion. Would you agree to taste it. "

Who refuses a free candy? We accept on the field and she brings it to us. It has a small cloud shape with patterns on it. She tells us that taste depends on the pattern. A tree is drawn on mine and a book on that of May. We eat them of course.

The candy has a peachy taste, it's nice. I raise my head to talk to the cashier but, as soon as I move, I feel that everything is around me. I fall on my knees and notice the manager smiles. May is also down. Everything becomes blurry and I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone this is Blackbombay and Wonka and we are working together on this, we hope you love this.

ILoveCharlotteKatakuri: Thank you and here comes the rest. As we work together, it's a longer but we will continue to post :)

Riku: Thank you and yes we should have listened to mom: "do not accept candy from a stranger" xD

Elodie morningstar: Thank you I hope you will not be disappointed :)

Those for the French reviewers, I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! Also you guys! But please review!

* * *

May Pov:

Oh, what happen? Where am I? [ looks around ]

Candy land? From the board game [ For the french viewers, Candy land is a U.S.A broad game for kids, you can search it up. ] or from One piece?

How am I even here!? Am I'm dreaming or something? I got to be...

Then I spotted something that is close to me...

Hey! There's Lea, I gotta make sure that she okay, even if this is a dream!

" Hey Lea, are you okay? Do you need help? "

" Yeah, I am fine, only a little bit shaken. "

Lea Pov:

Looking around from here, I notice that everything is colorful and bright.

I tap lightly on the wall next to me and it's candy（＊〇□〇）…！, but where did we land? It does not matter for now. We must find a path and when I do, I'll have few words to say to this cashier!

" May, do you know where we are? After all, you live here, right? "

" I'm afraid I don't know where we are and even if I did, it will be hard to find a way home from... Whatever this place is. "

" But the walls are candy and the city looks like... "

The words didn't even need to be said since we both look at each other and think the same thing...

Yes, it's Candy Island. From... **ONE PIECE.**

I swear in my nonexistent beard. Is it a dream? Or a nightmare? Because, as much as I love One Piece, I still want to live. Only now, we notice that everyone is watching us. We look at each other before making a big, innocent smile. Spread on the floor, with our clothes from the other world, it does not work masses. Chess soldiers come running. So we are in One Piece, good to know.

I grab May and run to a lonely corner of the city, looking for a safe place. We then leave the city and we stop in a small plain overlooking the sea. They will surely find us soon so we must think, quickly.

"Right, a quick summary of the situation. A wacky cashier sent us on Candy Island, we are considered intruders and the guards will not delay to find us. What do we do? "

" Um... I don't really have an idea-! Wait a second! I think I do have an idea! While we were back there, I saw Luffy bounty poster on the floor and it was still at 30,000,000 Beil! Do you know what that means! "

" It means that we are still 2 years ahead of Luffy, but what does that matter? "

" It matters because we can use the future knowledge to help us! We can go to Big Mom and say that-that we need a place to stay and we could use that knowledge as payment! We could be like Pekoms! "

" Will that even work? "

" Well it has too, otherwise the chess army that is coming for us might just kill us if we don't have a good reason not to. "

May Pov:

Yeah... Lea is freaking out by now, but I need to stay calm. So I can plan this thing out, I already got most of it plan but I still can't think of-!

Just then, Perospero came with a chess army is here and they have surrounded us, with their weapons pointing right at us.

" Perorin perorin! Well, well, what do we have here? Two young women on the run. You know, it's not very smart to try to flee on an island that is so guarded. So, who are you? "

" My name is Lea and she is May. We got scared when the chess soldiers began to arrive, so we ran. We are not enemies, we were just coming to Totland. " Lea said calmly and now I'm freaking out inside, since there is no chance in bloody mcgorgon [ That is just a slang that I made, I just add mc to the word gorgon, it's like "oh my god". ], that they will believe us!

" Oh! Then you are just inhabitants! In that case, then, you do not mind showing us your passport. Anyone arriving at Totland and paying his or her dues every six months receives one. "

Just as he said that I froze in fear since I know that we are going to died if we can't get out of this one!

" Uh, we just got here today so we have not received it yet. "

Oh, come on! That the best you come up with! Oh, we are so going to die!

" Perorin, Candy Island is the island furthest from the outer borders after Whole Cake. How could you have arrived here without a passport? By the way, there was no passenger boat arrived today, Perorin. Now, if you want to live, tell me the truth. "

Lea Pov:

Well, the tourist's move didn't work. Plan B then, May's idea should work. Perospero looks at me expectantly. I love this character but I do not want to be his opponent.

" OK. In fact, we know the past and the future. We were in a candy shop but an old lady in there, made us eat something that stunned us and we woke up here. "

He looks at me, narrowing his eyes, looking weary.

" Fine. She is clearly very ignorant of my powers. Thinking that you can lie right in my face, without me know? Perorin, that is just very pathetic. Take them away! "

" Wait, it's the truth! "

We both turn to May, who has just spoken for the first time since their arrival.

"We do know the past and the future. Ask us anything we should not know! " I quickly said

Perospero observed me, before taking his usual smile. He would then, probably say something that would make a fool out of us. Like when taunt the Germa 66

" Oh! Whatever? Well, where to start, Perorin~... " he initially trails off and we could clearly see he very happy sadistic grin.

It annoys me, that he would take an advantage of our fear. Then the words came out before I could even think.

"Why not through your brother's mouth? "

He turns back violently towards me, wide-eyed. May looks at me, speechless in front of the bomb that I just launched. I really need to learn to shut up.

"What did you just say?! "

" Uh... Nothing! "

He uses his sweets to lift me to his height. We are now face to face.

" If you want to live, you'll tell me everything I ask you, Perorin! Now, answer or I will turn you into candy and lick you myself. "

" OK! Since we can see the past, we know that your brother has big fangs instead of teeth and scars on the mouth. He did not care before and hit all those who made fun of him. But one of your sisters was wounded in revenge, and since then He has been hiding his mouth under a sling. "

His face broke down in front of so many details. He steps back and puts his hand on his face, seeming to wonder what's going on. He spreads his fingers to look at May, who just nods.

" You, follow me, we are going to see Mama at Whole Cake Island. "

* * *

May Pov:

Oh, we are so going to die now! _Gasp-gasp,_ I got to calm down otherwise we are so dead. Alright, I got to think of what to say to Big mom when we meet her, after all, you can't just say " Hey, we know the future so don't kill us or try and torture us for information! ". Besides, I can't plan things with Lea since he decided that we should be kept in different rooms. I just hope she won't say anything stupid and get us nearly kill again.

But so far we are on his ship and I don't think for a second that we safe until Big mom herself say it! But we are close to Whole cake island so I don't have much time to plan, oh bloody mcgorgon, I just hope I can make up a good plan in such a short time...

[ 25 minutes later... ]

Alright, I already got a good plan in my head, now I just hope Lea won't drop another important fact without thinking.

( Future Lea: Hey! I said I was sorry and besides, everything was good in the-! mufhhffh! - Future May came over and cover her mouth: Don't spoil the story now! Anyway, readers just pretend this didn't happen, alright! Now come on, we got to go! ( And then future May drags future Lea back to the time when they came from. )

Anyway, we should be close to the Whole cake island, if I remember right since Candy islands was one of the island that are very close to Whole cake.

 _Knock Knock_

" Who is it? " I ask as the door opens

" This is the pawns, we are here to guide you to Big mom and make sure that you don't escape from here. "

" Oh, all right, [ smile ] you guys are just so nice! By the way is Lea okay? You know, the other girl beside me? "

I get up and began to walk toward them as they came to my side and we start to walk out of the small sweet room, towards the exits. I could feel the bright sunlight on my face when we exit.

I look forward and I see the whole sweet candy city! _It looks so_ _beautiful and amazing and-and... I'm just speechless._

" She is just fine, we were ordered to bring you here first, without her coming. So you guys won't be able to plan anything. " they answer me

" Okay. Just one more question for you, where is Perospero-sama? " I add the word sama because they really do deserve that kind of respects and I don't need more people to hate me just because if I disrespect one of their ministers.

" He is already at the Whole cake chateau and is waiting for you guys to be there. " they say and we continued to walk in silence towards the Whole cake chateau.

[ P.s everyone was looking at me! It was so embarrassing, the only reason I can stay calm and is not fangirling is that I know we may die if we do something wrong, so I didn't release the inner fans in me. However, I just have to put this in! I mean, all of this is **so cool!** ]

* * *

No one Pov:

When the pawns brings her to the castle gate, the rook then look after her as the pawns went back for Lea. The rook then bring her into the chateau and all the way into the Queen's chamber ( That like the throne room, right? ) for their questioning.

* * *

May Pov:

I turn to Lea and whisper to her about her part in my plan.

" Lea, don't say anything, unless they ask you to. I already got a plan so you don't have to say anything, just act normally. We don't need them to know other information that could change the future. "

Lea just noded and I could see that she is trying every hard to stay clam but fear was on her face. I don't blame her after all... There's only all the major Charlotte there. **_Only all the super powerful, very easy to kill us and just might, Charlotte's._** [ That is sarcasm for people that didn't get it. And trust me, some people do not get sarcasm. ]

" Ma ma mama so you are the trespassers that I been hearing about. The ones that _knows about the future?_ Well~, what do you say for your self? "

Silence fills the airs as Big mom said that, you can even feel the tension in the air.

" Um... uh- I- Okay! [ sigh ] You see... We are from a different dimension, where you guys are characters from this manga called " One Piece ". We are fans of this manga and um... We're one your biggest fans and we kinda of... Make sure that umm... We kinda of look up all of your history and powers and all of the other things... And this is true! You can ask use any question about you that no one could or should know! Like-like... Who is the women that is on Big mom-sama picture! "

Nearly everyone was about to kills us for saying such " nonsense " but Katakuri stop them just in time with his mochi walls and it block most of the attacks and he stops the rest.

" Big brother Katakuri! What are you doing!? " Galette ask in surprise

" Ma ma mama, stand down, I want to see how far they could spread their lies. " Big mom then said and everyone reluctantly stand down to hear them out

" Well... She is called " Mother Caramel " and she use to have the same devil fruit as yours. She and the rest of the sheep kids had disappear when it was your birthday-! "

" **HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!** " Big mom scream at us and everyone began to back away from me, even Lea but I don't blame her because she is coming towards my ways.

" Like-like I said b-b-before Big mom-sama, we r-read it in a m-manga. I-its the truth! " I stutter out as I am very afraid for my life right now.

" Mama, Perorin, maybe you should calm down a little bit and question them more to see if it is the truth! If they are telling the truth then, they may be a very big assets to us! Perorin. " Perospero manage to step just in time and save me from having my soul rip right out of my body, whew that was far too close for my taste.

" Big brother Pero, you surly must not believe her?! Do you? "

" ...Yes, I do. " he answer back

* * *

" Well, what do you viewers think? I mean, what do you think is going to happen next? Write it down in the reviews and I may PM you! Anyway, I going out, **This is Blackbombay, OUT! ;)** "- Blackbombay

" As she says, do not hesitate to put what you think in the comments, it's always nice. "-Iwonkacharlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! What up! This is Blackbombay and I want to say to all of our fans that thanks for all your support and you can always ask questions about the fanfic!

Also poor Wonka got her hand broken when she was riding her bike and fell off, but she better now!

* * *

 **Last time on D.I...**

 **" Big brother Pero, you surly must not believe her?! Do you? "**

 **" ...Yes, I do. " he answer back**

* * *

Perospero Pov:

I-I can't believe I just said that but it the truth. How else did she know about Katakuri mouth.

" I can't understand what going on but I-I believe them, perorin. " I said, stepping in

" Yeah! We really are telling the truth! How else did we know about those information! " The black haired girl shouted and that cause even more argument from everyone

" Well, how do we know that you didn't get those information from spy's? " Ask Mont-d'Or

" Well, how would you get those information? I mean, we know about Mother Carmel and Katakuri mouth and how Brulee got her scar and all of that! " The brown hair girl yell at Mont-d'Or face.

" Lea! Um, I am so sorry about her but-! " she stops midway and began to have this surprise look at her face.

She then exclaims that she has proof!

" I have proof! I have proof! I can prove it to you! " She then reaches for her pocket and pulls out a little black box and I can see Katakuri face lit in shock. What's going to happen, perorin? ( Future May stop writing and look up at him: You-you actually say that in your mind?! Perospero: Why of course~perorin. Now let go on with the story. ( he said as he sips his tea. )

" This is what we called an iPhone in our world! We can search up any information in this and here! " She then wipes out a video of cracker fight someone!

" This happened when Cracker-sama was fighting an intruder in the seducing woods and tell me, how does that not look like him! Or even sound like him! He even out of his amour! " She said as I focus all my attention on the thing and it-it shows Cracker attacks and it basically acts just like him!

" What! It's impossible! What kind of devil fruit works is this! I-I never did any of this you brats! " Cracker shouted at them as we watch what he is doing on the little box. The Iphone was it?

* * *

May Pov:

So far everyone is looking at my phone while Lea is just standing there and we both made eye contact and we both agree that I should pull out even more good video of them. I already got a list in my head. ( Future May: Anyway, Lea it your turn to tell the story! I'm going to interview Daifuku while swimming in lemonade and maybe take a few notes on how to improve his devil fruit. Future Lea: Okay then, here we go! )

* * *

Lea Pov:

May is doing a good job. They are all completely passionate about her phone and videos. But, well, our knowledge is limited and we do not know what will happened before the straw hats arrive (and fuck the brothel). Added to the fact that we have to tell them that, they were ridiculed and beaten by a bunch of kids and two minks, it is not the best way to attract their sympathy. I'll have to talk to May about that in private.

Either way, we have to tell them what's is going to happen and the straw hats are going to dead, or we keep it for ourselves and they will take revenge in the furture because we will have not told them now. So, on one side, the future king of pirates meets a deadly end, on the other it's us that will meet our end.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that the videos were finished and that a conversation about our future had begun.

" Your life is safe as long as your knowledge is useful to us. You could even learn to fight and ensure your survival in the crew, Mama mama. "

" And on which island will we reside? If we landed on Candy, there must a reason-! " May then cut me off suddenly.

" What we mean is that, it would be better to live on Candy island because we were there first and we kinda like it... " she said with a simile as she walk toward me and stand next to me and secretly whisper in my ear.

" If they know that we could possibly go back to our world if we were to stay on Candy island, they would make sure that we are far from there. Since they wouldn't want to have us "escaping" here because they want to have our future knowledge. " she explain her suddenly cut off toward me.

And like that, we escape Whole Cake and the Big Mom crises. I mean seriously, we are less resistant than the all of people of this world. They can smashed against a wall and just bleeds slightly. While I already fell off my bike to rush to the hospital. Just a jerk with his haki could send us flying and give us a concussion or a broken neck. No thank you, I pass on that. I take a look at May to see if she agrees. Apparently, she just had the same thought process.

" Perorin! It is not a problem to have to house them. In addition, they can return to Whole Cake in record time and in emergency, through mirrors. "

" Well then, I'll let you go, Perospero. "

" Thank you, Mama. "

We heading towards the doors when Cracker intervene.

" Hey, Peros-nii, can I come to see more videos? Also, there are some drawings, I would like to see more. "

" If you want. You're always welcome but do not forget your duties as a Sweet Commander. "

" Yeah of course! "

And we go back to Candy island with a Cracker worshiping in front of the phone.

* * *

May Pov:

I can't believe I get to have the _" Great Sweet Commander Cracker "_ right next to me asking all short of questions! Like " How's does this thing work? " " What can it do? " " It does even more stuff!? I can't believe it! " " Oh show me more of this video of this! ". I also can't believe that we are on the ship ( *again ) and that the views here's is amazing with the sea and the sun shining beautifully today!

" I umm, I-I-I really really like you as a character! You were my favorite when they introduce you! Can I please take a picture of you?! " I said really really fast, I didn't even think he heard me but he did and said:

" Wait- you can talk and take pictures with that thing and with all the other things you can do! " Apps " was it? " he ask with the same level of surprise that he use with all his other questions

" Yeah, it can, do you want to take some? " I ask innocently ( Furture May: I should have never ask that... Cracker peer in the room: Did you said saying about me? Future May: NO ( and she slam the door in his face. )

" Of coruse I want to, show me how. "

" Here just go here and press this button and there you go! "

" Wow this is so cool and so much easier then snails! Hey whats this? What a-a-apps is this? " he ask pointing at my interview app, which is a way for me to keep track of all my friends and there likes and dislike and all their other things so I could sound cool and awesome when it is being bring up. I'm kinda like the people that keep track of all things about something or someone like Izuku ( My Hero Academia ), Mizuiro ( Bleach ), Nagisa ( Assassination Classroom ).

" This is a interview app that I use to keep all my friends dislike and likes and all the their other things, it kinda fun for me to do. Here I'll show you. " I click the app called _The Info Keeper_ and it open to my friend Antonio:

* * *

 **Antonio: The "Brother"**

 **[ his picture ]**

 **Age: same age as me**

 **Land of birth: Canada**

 **Sex: male**

 **Race: Half Italian and Half Chinese**

 **Job: he the big boss of a wine company**

 **Birthday: 05/8/9**

 **Likes: Minecarft, geometry dash, legos, art, food, tv, fiction long chapter books, the color orange.**

 **Dislike: Eggplants, asparagus, mowing the lawn, and the boring parts of school or college ( if there is any ).**

 **Quirks: he can talk and play games at all times and he is a good talking buddy but always talk about video games all the time. His mom also came from the same place where I came from, Guangzhou and his dad always made the best Italian dish and it _so good~_ _._ I think of him a a good friend and brother sometimes since we came from the same place and know each other since 6th grade. Still don't know how we became such a good friend but I won't complain. I also think his father family and him was hiding a ****secret or something, like they were in the mafia or some thing but it just a theory. Beside, it kinda ridiculous...**

 **Private** **info: Interviews: Lock...[Password]...**

* * *

I show him it and he was just skimming through it and he then look at me and say something that is the beginning of something amazing.

" Can I have one? This seem kinda fun to do. I have never done a interview like this before, most of the time it was just boring question about what I think on boring other things. " he ask me with a straight face and I just can't say no!

" Sure! Here just let me take a picture of you and ask a few questions and then, if things happens I will ask your thoughts on it. Just make whatever face you want on your profile. "

" (▰˘◡˘▰) Is this good? "

" Yeah it is. Now just hold still..."

( Future May: You know, we should also write down your conversation with Perospero ? Do you agree with that Lea? Future Lea: Of course, our second discussion was so nice and fluffy * sarcastic * )

* * *

Lea Pov:

Those two behind us seem to be having fun interviewing. Maybe I should also began to interview Perospero. According to the SBS, he likes all kind of sweets ( naaaan, we would not have done it! ) except those with peppermints. I agree, it's very disgusting. But now, I should get more info.

" By the way, Perospero, can I ask you a few questions? "

He raises an eyebrow at me with a unamused face.

" You're polite all of a sudden. "

" No, I'm always polite! "

" ...If you say so. Anyway, go ahead, ask your questions?

" Ok, so firstly, is this blue dotted triangle your hair? "

" No , and if your other questions are like that, you can- "

" No need to become vulgar. This is only a question. Second, who is your father? "

" Streusen. Aren't you supposed to know that already? "

" You just confirm a strong doubt. Still, an adult who raises a 6 year old girl and puts her pregnant 12 years later ... it's not great ethical level. Do not get me wrong, eh? "

" No problem, you just said that my birth was morally questionable. Any other questions before turning into candy, perorin? "

" Yes. Is it by pure sadism that you put a timer on the people you candify? "

" Come on, perorin! Me, sadist? The people who are attacking us are just crazy! Beside, most of the time, I leave a chance for the weakest to escape, I am not without heart. On the other hand, if they decide to stay, I shall give no mercy. It's my family they're trying to hurt, why would I do nothing to stop them? "

" It's true that you and Katakuri had to deal with keeping your family safe, being you are the first son and he is the second. In any case, from what I saw, it's not too hard to have a captain who does not think more deeply and is only interested in her own interests. "

He stops walking, which stops May and Cracker talking and look at us and pay attention.

" You're going on a slippery slope, kid. "

" Like candy? "

He does a facepalm.

" You're even dumber than you look, Perorin. "

I grin at him.

" We do not mistrust the one who plays the fool. "

He finds his grin and starts walking again.

" That is true. We will see what I can get from you when we arrive. I can not wait to see how far you can play this game, Perorin! "

May and Cracker seem uncertain about our discussion. She then finds the courage to ask a question.

" Say, are not you going to kill each other? "

* * *

May Pov:

Dude, they look like that they were about to kill each other. I could feel the coldness coming from the two of them and it scares me.

" He he, look, they are not going to kill each other, I know my brother and he just like playing games with people, like your friend. Anyway, we be nearly there, so how about I ask the questions this time? "

" S-sure. " I mange to speak. I just trying not pass out right, oh I feel so much like Hinata from naruto!

" Yeah, anyway, what was your name again? "

" Umm - - but all my friends call me May. " I said as we continue to talk to each other.

" Okay, so are you good at any weapon? Can you even fight? You look like a you can fall at anytime? " [ Which is only true when I am near you! ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐ ]

" I can shoot a bow but it's a special kind of bow back in our world so I can't do much good now but if I get one of them, then I can shoot it perfectly 75% at the time. I'm also good with a rifle. But I can't fight fist to fist, like I probably die if I do, sorry if I suck. "

" Hm too bad, well I'm definitely going to make sure you can at lest fight a paradise pirate. You need to be ready if your going to be living here. "

" Can't I just live as a civilian? I mean, it's not like you guys have enemies attacking all the time... Right? "

" Hmf, fine but don't count on us saving you all the time. "

" Nah, we'll be fine. Any more questions " ( He still didn't answer my question! )

" No, we're almost there now so I just ask them later. "

" Oh, o-okay, so what does the island look like from afar-

OH MY GOD! "

" He he, get ready to have a sugar rush kid. You have enter Candy Island! "

* * *

TBC

Blackbombay: Thank you so much for reviewing espectadora96, you are amazing.

Wonka: ILoveCharlotteKatakuri, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
